


The Prince's Sex-Slave

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Piercing, Non-Consensual Tattooing, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Instead of getting the chance to be in the arena, Keith is taken in by a high ranking Galra: Prince Lotor. With him, he's given a choice, Keith learns that it's harder to decide on one or the other: either please Lotor or risk being taken by another Galra.And possibly die.





	The Prince's Sex-Slave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yongjae37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yongjae37/gifts).



> Please read the tags carefully! This is not for the weak of heart, no matter how mild others may see it to be.
> 
> However, this was requested by [Jae](https://twitter.com/yongjae37)! I was so pleased to do this piece and it's actually based on her artwork [here](https://twitter.com/yongjae37/status/1092211233162436608). Please follow the artist and enjoy her work. Thank you so much for coming to me for this piece. It was so much fun. ♥

_“Bring him to my room. He’ll do nicely.”_

For what?

Keith was pushed roughly into the room. The only thing he wore was a sheer fabric to cover his crotch. It hid nothing, though. He stood in a fancy room that made him feel even more uncomfortable. It was posh with a bed taking up most of the far wall. Keith wanted to run out the door and escape before anything else happened.

“They cleaned you up nicely.”

He turned around. Prince Lotor stood beside a wine cabinet, exploring the options he had. Keith clenched his hands into fists.

Lotor was the reason he was here in this situation rather than in the arena. He had picked a bloody and bruised Keith up like he was a scared animal, forced a kiss on him, and claimed that Keith was his.

And he still had no idea what Lotor had in store for him.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that, kitten,” Lotor cooed. “I know you’re not fond of me pulling you out of the arena but look at how pretty you are. It would be a shame for you to waste your looks in the arena.”

“I’d rather die in the arena than die as your prisoner,” Keith commented.

“Yes, that seems to be the reactions of every pet I encounter, whether they belong to me or not.”

Lotor finally selected a bottle of wine. The way he started stalking towards Keith made him nervous. His eyes continued to dart to the wine bottle that Lotor was holding. He thought about how much it would hurt to be hit with that. The moment Lotor struck, though, Keith would go for it. He would make the “prince” regret that he had decided to claim him.

He flinched as Lotor cupped his cheek. “Oh, sweet thing… There’s no reason for you to be so nervous around me. Believe it or not, I am the least of your worries. Why do you happen to know what the _other_ commanders and lieutenants would do if they got a hold of you?” Lotor chuckled. “You’d be returning to the arena in _pieces.”_

Keith swallowed around the lump in his throat. He had heard the terrible stories between others and the Galra sentries that populated the arena. But even if Lotor told him that he was safer, Keith knew that anything could change with the “prince” of the Galra.

Keith spat in Lotor’s face. He grinned as Lotor recoiled. “Piss off.”

Lotor chuckled as he wiped the spit off his face. “I see… I suppose that we are going to do this the hard way, hm?”

Keith couldn’t have prepared himself for it.

Lotor cracked him along the head with the wine bottle. Keith dropped to the floor, his head throbbing. He grabbed at his hair, checking it for blood. There was a tiny splotch but nothing worse. It could have been worse if Lotor had hit him any harder. Keith turned his glare to Lotor, baring his teeth at him.

“You pompous—”

“Now, now, kitten,” Lotor warned, his voice dark. He gripped Keith’s chin, squeezing it tightly. “You’ll find that while I am quite nicer than my fellow Galra, I can be just as cruel. I won’t be sending you away in a body bag, but your life will be miserable.” Lotor squeezed Keith’s chin even tighter until he gasped in pain. “You will be chained to the bed and used as nothing but a toy if you continue to act this way. You’ll be on the verge of death if I have anything to say about it.”

For the first time in a long while, Keith was afraid. He could stare down creatures three times his size without care of how he would come out in the end. Lotor’s threat terrified him, though. The idea of being caged up like a bird was worse than death.

“Isn’t that a more docile look, kitten,” Lotor said. He chuckled. “Are you overthinking your predicament? Thinking that perhaps what I have in store for you is a lot better than death or being chained up?”

Keith snarled at him. “Fuck you.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Lotor forced a kiss on him, shoving his tongue down Keith’s throat. Before Keith could consider biting him, he pulled away. “Now, why don’t we go ahead and see this body of yours, hm?”

He took hold Keith by his hair and lifted him to his feet. Keith grabbed Lotor’s hand, gritting his teeth from trying to cry out in pain. He wouldn’t give Lotor any kind of satisfaction. When he was tossed on the bed, Keith froze up. Lotor hovered over him, pinning him down by his wrists. His eyes roamed his body.

It disgusted Keith.

“Let’s look at your body, hm? I like to see the kind of pet I have in my possession.”

Keith looked away. Lotor lowered his head and nipped at his neck. It didn’t hurt, but Keith knew that it could. He sucked in a breath as Lotor nipped down his body. He played extra attention to his nipples, running his fingertip over it. Keith chewed on his lip when Lotor moved further and further down his body. At his crotch, he tried to twist away, but hands on his hips kept him in place.

“Disgusting,” Keith snapped when Lotor licked the outline of his cock.

Lotor chuckled and said nothing else. He lifted the sheer fabric aside as he pushed open Keith’s legs. His hands ran over Keith’s thighs, claws gently scratching his skin. Lotor hummed, massaging the spot on his thighs. With how close he was to his cock, it made Keith uncomfortable. He wanted to close his legs and push Lotor away. It was hard to keep himself still.

“We’re going to put it right here,” Lotor muttered, pressing the soft spot of Keith’s thigh.

Keith’s eyes widened. “For _what?”_

“If you’re going to be my pet, we’re going to need to mark you properly.”

That wasn’t going to happen. Keith sat up, ready to snap out. Lotor’s hand grabbed his face, squeezing his jaw open. He glared at him, growling as he tried to snap his mouth shut. With each second, Keith hated Lotor more.

“Before you say anything, my pet, let me explain—if someone were to see that you weren’t properly marked by someone of the royal family, they will take you,” Lotor explained. “We already spoke of the things that they would do if they had you.” He nipped at Keith’s lip. “What shall it be: my mark or your worst nightmare?”

Keith was already living his worst nightmare and Lotor was the cause of it. He hated the idea of being marked up, but what choice did he have?

Lotor chuckled. “I knew you would see it my way.” He moved along the bed until he sat behind Keith. His hand came up, cupping Keith’s face so that Lotor could kiss along his temple. “Don’t worry, my pet, Kravus will take care of your tattoo.”

He stared at the older Galra that was in the room. Keith was completely focused on Lotor and his position that he hadn’t noticed him before. The fact that Kravus had one hand that was a needle machine terrified Keith. He squirmed in Lotor’s grip, trying to break free in a one last ditch effort.

“Easy now, pet. If Kravus messes up, he’ll have to start all over. You wouldn’t want that now, do you?” Lotor questioned.

Keith squeezed his eyes shut.

Kravus worked for hours on Keith’s tattoo. His grip was tight on his thigh, keeping him in place. Even Lotor was holding onto him tightly. Keith tried to distract himself from the pain, but it was hard. Each puncture of the needle felt like a part of his dignity disappearing. By the end of it, Keith felt exhausted. He slumped against Lotor’s back, feeling a throbbing sensation in his thigh.

Lotor ran his fingers up Keith’s chest, teasing at his nipples. “While I have you here, Kravus… why don’t we pierce his nipples?”

Keith fainted before the needle pierced his nipple.

* * *

“Beautiful. Simply beautiful.”

Keith looked away from his own reflection. He was dressed up in the clothes that Lotor had brought for him—an ornate collar, gold cuffs, and briefs that were just as flimsy as the sheer fabric from earlier. At least this one had some sort of decency.

Lotor ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. “It’s a shame that I had you put these on so soon. I’m just going to take them off you in the next few moments.”

Keith snarled. “You’re a pompous ass, you know that?”

He chuckled. “Oh… My sweet pet…”

The sound of the slap delivered to Keith’s cheek was louder than how much it hurt. Keith covered his red cheek and glared at Lotor. There were tears welling in his eyes, but he wouldn’t let them fall. He would never do it in front of Lotor.

“Listen here, you _bastard—”_

Lotor slapped him again, and this time Keith fell over. He dropped down onto the floor for only a second before he climbed up to his feet. Lotor and himself were in a stare down.

“It seems that you still do not understand your situation, do you, pet?” Lotor questioned. “Your mouth is going to get you into trouble and you will have no one to blame but yourself. Perhaps we should do something about it.”

“I’d like to see you try—”

Lotor grabbed him by his throat and pushed him towards the bed. Keith clawed at his hand, but his nails were blunt compared to the prince. His back hit the bed and he grunted as Lotor pressed him down. Keith could feel his lungs tightening up as he struggled to breathe. His limbs flailed uselessly as he tried to attack and get the prince off him.

“You continue to play this dangerous game and I do not believe you will win, pet,” Lotor warned. His look was dark and, for once, Keith was afraid. “You can be defiant all you want, but it will not change what I will do to you. It’ll be easier for you to take what I give you and appreciate that it is all I am giving you. Do you understand?”

Lotor released his grip on his throat. Keith took in a deep breath and coughed. He had never felt this way before. Fear was something that he knew, but this? This was something different—a fear that someone could take his life outside of a fight. It was something that Keith had never felt before.

The most logical thing for him to do was grit his teeth and say, _“Yes, sir.”_

He grinned down at Keith. “That’s a good pet. We’ll have you disciplined in no time.”

Keith turned his head as Lotor latched himself to his neck. Lotor’s teeth nipped and bruised him, sinking in just enough to draw blood. He squeezed his eyes shut as the prince moaned from the taste. His hands ran down Keith’s body, gripping onto his hips. Their crotches flushed together, pulling a moan from Lotor. Keith was horrified that he had become this hard from being violent towards him.

“Look what you do to me,” Lotor muttered. “I can’t wait to shove my cock into your ass.”

He whimpered, squeezing his eyes even tighter. Keith gasped as Lotor grabbed his crotch, massing him with his palm. To Keith’s horror, his own dick got hard, pressing against the front of his flimsy underwear. Lotor chuckled and slipped his hand beneath the band, wrapping his fingers around him. He stroked Keith slowly, spreading his precum over his hand and his cock. His legs would have snapped shut if Lotor wasn’t settled between them.

Lotor pulled back. “Stay right there—just like that.”

Keith sneered but he didn’t dare move. He watched as Lotor stripped off his shirt and undid his pants. When he pulled his cock out, Keith whimpered. It was huge. There was no way he was going to fit inside him. Lotor crawled back onto the bed, but he didn’t stop until he was straddling Keith’s head.

His dick was in front of Keith’s face and he tried to avoid it. Precum smeared along his cheeks as he turned his head. It wasn’t until Lotor gripped his hair and forced him to look forward. Keith took one look into his eyes and knew that he couldn’t avoid this. Slowly, he opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out to run along the ridges of Lotor’s dick. He hated how the prince tossed his head back and moaned. It would only be a matter of time before his mouth would be full. And Lotor wasted no time in shoving half of his cock into Keith’s mouth.

“That’s right, pet,” Lotor muttered. “Take me in a little deeper.”

Keith gagged when the tip of Lotor’s dick touched the back of his throat. He willed himself to not throw up while he had a cock in his mouth. He did his best to relax his throat so that he could take it. And Lotor was relentless in fucking his mouth. Keith closed his eyes and tried to block the sounds of the prince groaning above him. It disgusted him but there was nothing he could do. He could only lay down and take it.

Lotor dirty talked the entire time as he fucked Keith’s mouth. His nails scrapped along Keith’s scalp, angling his head so that he could get deeper into his mouth. There was a snarled demand for him to use his tongue some more. He did, whimpering as he ran his tongue over the ridges and pressed the tip into Lotor’s slit. Doing that seemed to please Lotor so Keith kept doing it, just to release the grip in his hair.

“Your mouth is so sinful, my pet. I must admit, you have me close to cumming, but I must resist,” Lotor said. He pulled his cock out of Keith’s mouth, running the tip over his lips. “I’d rather cum inside your hole rather than your mouth.”

Keith growled, wishing that he could do something besides laying down and taking it. He resisted as Lotor moved to flip him over. His struggle stopped when he received a back-handed slap across his face. The force was hard enough to split his lip.

“You’re a fucking asshole!” Keith snapped.

“I believe I’m quite done with that mouth of yours. As pleasing as it is to look at, I’m going to have to silence you,” Lotor said. He stepped off the bed and moved to his dresser. Keith’s eyes widened as Lotor pulled out a gag, fingering the ball.

“You’re not putting that on me!”

Lotor chuckled as he stalked up to him. “You think that you have a choice, my pet.”

No one could blame Keith for at least trying. What stopped him was Lotor slapping him again, giving him an open chance to put the ball gag on him. Keith glared at him, wishing that he could do the terrible things that Lotor had done to him so far. He was returned to his face down, the ass-up position that was completely degrading. A slick finger touched his hole, teasing his ass until it was loose enough to slip inside. Whatever slickness it had was not enough. It burned as it went into him.

Keith cried out and reached back to stop Lotor from touching him. In seconds, his hands were pinned behind his back in an awkward position. Lotor returned to stretching Keith open with little lubrication. Every second hurt and he tried to will the tears to not fall. He didn’t want to give Lotor the satisfaction that the pain he felt bothered him.

“Your hole is so nice and tight. You won’t be able to fit me very well…” Lotor chuckled. “I do enjoy a challenge.”

The bed shifted as Lotor once more stepped off. He returned shortly, and even slicker fingers pressed into Keith. The stretch was still a little painful, but it was soothed slightly. Lotor continued to stretch him a little more. The damage was already done, though, and it still hurt.

He pulled his fingers out. Keith knew exactly what was going to happen next. The flared tip of Lotor’s cock was pressed against his hole before he could prepare himself.

Lotor was relentless as he pushed into Keith. His prep was not enough. It hurt Keith as he was penetrated, and he was unable to hold back his pathetic whine. His walls clenched around tightly around Lotor’s dick, pulling him further in.

“How deliciously _tight_ you are…” Lotor muttered. “I’m going to have so much fun with you tonight.”

Keith choked on a sob. He couldn’t hold it back any longer. It had built up inside him and it had to go somewhere. Keith could suffer a little embarrassment from Lotor’s hand. But there was no mocking torment. Instead, Lotor cooed to him softly, stroking his hair back with his free hand.

“Don’t worry, my pet. I’m going to take care of you.”

The way he fucked Keith was not even close to being gentle. He slammed into while Lotor pulled him back onto his cock. It burned with each thrust and he couldn’t hold back his pained moans. What made it more embarrassing was that his own cock was still hard. Lotor’s cock was rubbing just right over his prostate. With anyone else, Keith would have really enjoyed this.

Lotor’s free hand came around Keith to grip at his cock. He stroked it more tenderly than how he was fucking him. His thumb massaged just beneath the head as he angled his hips to attack his prostate even more relentlessly.

Keith couldn’t hold back any longer. He let out a loud, painful moan as he came, cumming over Lotor’s hands and onto the sheets. His body twitched as Lotor continued to stroke him before finally letting him go. But it didn’t stop there. He went back to fucking Keith even faster, making sure that he fucked him just right. Keith found himself wishing that he could disappear from the entire situation.

Lotor came with a loud moan, filling Keith up with his load. It burned. Keith squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back the sob that bubbled in his throat. He cried enough.

“There now…” Lotor let go of Keith’s arms so that he could lean over him. He kissed along his temple. “That wasn’t so bad, was it? Didn’t you enjoy it?”

Keith turned his head to glare at him. He couldn’t speak yet, but he hoped that his eyes could convey his message.

_One day, I’ll get out of this situation and I’ll make you pay._

It only pulled a chuckle from Lotor. “I’d like to see you try, my pet.”

* * *

Keith never thought that he would ever face such an embarrassing situation. He thought that he had suffered through the worse of it when Lotor had him tattooed, got his nipples pierced, and dressed him up like some personal slut that was there to obey his every command. But this? This was worse.

He sat in a reclined chair, his legs propped up in stirrups while his wrists were strapped down. He was on display for other members of the Galra Empire. Lotor brought him to the arena to view the fights that would occur that day. Afterward, he forced Keith to join him at the after party to rub elbows with the finest. What Keith wasn’t expecting was for him to be shown off like a prized doll that Lotor cherished. The other Galra looked over him, touching him in places he didn’t want to be touched.

Lotor watched with a proud smile as his peers looked Keith over. “He was certainly a wild one to tame, but we have come to a kind of middle ground lately. However…” He ran his fingers along the straps of Keith’s ball gag. “There are still some things that we’re working on.”

A Galra chuckled on Keith’s left. “Is that so? Well, aren’t you lucky to have this fun little project on your hands. But talk filthy to us: just how good is he in bed?”

Keith glared at the other Galra, daring him to ask another question like that. But he was ignored.

“His hole is nice and tight around my cock,” Lotor commented, touching Keith’s hair. “His mouth is quite wonderful, though. I brought him here so that you all could give his mouth a try.”

This was the first that Keith had ever heard of this. If Lotor had told him sooner, he would have tried harder to keep from coming. Lotor smiled down at him and stroked his cheek. Anyone else would have made the gesture comforting, but this was anything but. Keith would have bit his fingers. He would take the punishment that would be delivered to him regardless of how many members of Galra Empire were looking at him.

But the punishments would be worse if Keith disobeyed. And there was a lingering fear that if he did too good of a job or too poor of a job that Lotor would sell him to one of the other commanders. He had to avoid that at all costs.

Lotor stroked his hair. “What do you say, pet? Why don’t we go ahead and give them a show?”

Keith turned his head to let Lotor remove the ball gag from his mouth. He sucked in a breath, his chest rising and falling. He had to crush the desire to tell Lotor to piss off. “Yes, sir…”

Lotor smiled. “Such a good boy. Let’s show them the pretty jewelry I got you first.” He ran his hand down Keith’s chest, toying with his jeweled nipples and moving down his abdomen. His fingers ran over the hem of his underwear and moved past to his crotch. Instead of taking Keith’s underwear off, Lotor moved them aside to reveal the jeweled plug in his ass.

“Fascinating…” a commander said, leaning in close. “May I?”

“Only for a bit,” Lotor answered. “His hole is _mine.”_ Lotor lowered his hand and tugged at the jeweled plug in Keith. He toyed with it until it popped out with a wet sound. “Go on and feel how tight he is inside.”

The commander groaned as he shoved one of his fingers into Keith. Keith tossed his head back, suppressing a moan. It didn’t matter how much he didn’t want it. Lotor had trained his body well enough to respond to even a single digit slipping into him. He hated how his legs shook and how his body yearned for more.

“Is that not the tightest hole you’ve ever put your finger in?” Lotor asked. At the commander’s response, he ran a hand up to Keith’s cheek, cupping it. “Look at how much people like you, my pet. They like how tight your hole is. Is that not a wonderful compliment?”

Keith gritted his teeth as he stared up into Lotor’s face. “It _is,_ sir…!” He moaned, clenching his fists. “Please, fuck me… I only want _you_ to be in me.”

Lotor chuckled. “If you insist, my pet. However, you do have to use your mouth to please our companions. It would be rude to promote you and not give them a taste. Right?”

He opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut. Keith had to behave or Lotor would do something terrible to him when they returned to the compound. _Behave, behave…_ Keith leaned into Lotor’s touch. “Of course, sir. I will take good care of our honored guests…”

“That’s my pet,” Lotor praised.

Stepping around Keith, Lotor placed a hand on the other commander’s shoulder. It was a silent threat for him to back off and he did so. Lotor stepped closer to slot between Keith’s legs. He ran his fingers over the tattoo he had inked on his thigh. Keith closed his eyes and hoped that Lotor wouldn’t want to nip and kiss at it. He was embarrassed enough as it was and couldn’t take any more.

Lotor did nothing of the sort, though.

Instead, he undid his pants and pulled out his cock. Keith tried not to think about what was going to happen. He wanted to slip into a different place while his body was tortured. The tip of Lotor’s dick slipped in easily and he didn’t stop there. Lotor pushed in until he fit completely in Keith’s ass. He always made sure he was prepared for a fucking at the drop of a pin.

“So tight, my little pet,” Lotor moaned. He gripped Keith’s hips. “Everyone is missing out. They’ll never know what your hole feels like, right?”

Keith nodded. “Y-yes, sir.” He gasped as his chair was adjusted, laying him flat. He stared up at the Galra who crowded him. Each one had a hungry look on their face. Keith was expected to please them all until Lotor said that he was done. “S-sir…”

“Shhh, shhh…” Lotor ran his hand up Keith’s chest and gripped his throat. He didn’t put any pressure on it, but it still worried Keith. “Don’t worry, my pet. They won’t hurt you.” Lotor raised his attention to the others in the room. “If they dare do something that hurts you, it’ll be the last thing they’ll do.”

Even though it was a threat to the other Galra, that didn’t mean they would listen. And who knew if Lotor would commit to it to stop them. Keith could only wait and see. So, he turned his gaze to the awaiting Galra. There was no delaying it.

“Good pet.”

The first Galra that approached him was three times the size of Lotor and his cock? It looked like it would break his jaw if he took it in. Keith couldn’t do it, he just couldn’t. The tip ran over his lips, precum slipping into his mouth. He turned his head aside to avoid it but Lotor tightened his grip. It was just enough for Keith to get the picture—he either did it or risk punishment.

Keith squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth. Instantly, a cock was placed on his tongue and slipped in. The Galra didn’t hesitate to push straight to the back of Keith’s throat. Lotor’s training helped with his gag reflex but only for a cock of his size. Keith choked when it touched the back of his throat. But the Galra groaned, fucking Keith’s mouth like it was his own personal toy. And it didn’t stop there because Lotor started fucking him, his cock rubbing just right against his prostate.

Hands came forward to touch Keith’s chest. They tweaked at his nipple piercings, enjoying how Keith whimpered from their touch. When someone gripped his cock, he jolted and tried to pull away from them all. There was nowhere for him to go, though. He was trapped with letting them use him like Lotor had for months.

“How is his mouth? Isn’t it the most delightful thing you have ever felt around your cock?” Lotor asked.

“It is,” the Galra said. He groaned and pressed his pelvis closer to Keith’s face. “I could stay in it for hours and be content.”

He was pulled off Keith and Keith gasped, taking in a few gulps of air while he still could. The next Galra was much bigger and her cock was already hard, ready to plunge into his mouth. He groaned at the thought of taking in another dick. Keith wondered just how long he would need to handle this event. Lotor’s claws dug into his hip and he hissed.

“What’s wrong, pet? Is your mouth already aching from taking in such a big cock?” Lotor asked. He cooed softly. “It’s okay, my pet. Once we’re done here, I’ll treat you to something good; I promise.”

Keith knew he was lying. Lotor would fuck his mouth until all he could remember was his cock.

So, they all used him.

There was never a second where a cock never filled his mouth and throat. Sometimes there would be a cunt or two that hovered over him, running their slits over his face until they came. It was terrible and disgusting. Keith tried to imagine that he was somewhere else, but then Lotor would stroke his cock and it would pull him back to the present. And he absolutely hated it. Keith wanted to get away from everything as soon as he could.

They were perhaps an hour into the event. Each Galra had at least had a chance to cum on some part of Keith’s face or in his mouth. Lotor was still hard in his ass and his own cock was rubbed raw from how many hands had stroked him. He had lost track of how many times he had come himself. Keith couldn’t stop it from happening and the pleasure only lasted for a second before he remembered where he was at. It was horrible.

“All right, everyone, it’s time to step back,” Lotor ordered. The Galra in the room did so, giving them space. Lotor stared down at him, biting his lip. “My pet has been warming my cock this whole time and I’m ready to fuck him properly. Look at how hungry he is for it.”

Keith closed his eyes and turned his head away. A hand gripped his chin hard and turned his attention back to Lotor. He didn’t look angry, but Keith knew that he had to behave to keep him from being hurt later.

It took all of Keith’s strength to sit up on his elbows. “Fuck me, sir… Claim me as yours…”

The words tasted like venom in his mouth. But Lotor groaned at the sound.

“I’m going to, my pet.”

Lotor pulled back until only the tip of his cock was in Keith. He slammed back in with such force that Keith fell backward. The way Lotor’s dick stroked his walls and hit his prostate was relentless. Keith’s own cock twitched as if it tried to get up again. But he knew it wouldn’t be able to. They had wrung so many orgasms out of him that he had nothing left.

“You’re so tight for me,” Lotor moaned. He hunched over Keith to kiss at his dirty neck. “Did you get all riled up from everyone fucking your mouth? You came so many times and all you were doing were keeping my cock warm for me. I didn’t have to do anything.”

Keith hated how right he was. Lotor only had his cock in him the entire time. He came because there were so many Galra who touched him and his dick. There was nothing that he could do to stop them from touching him. Keith was forced to lay there and take all that they had to give him.

Lotor grabbed him by his collar and forced him to sit up. They were face to face and Lotor was snarling. His hips snapped forward, slapping against Keith’s ass and thighs. Like this, he could press right up against Keith’s prostate with ease. Lotor knew this and Keith made sure to moan loudly as if he was enjoying it. The prince never noticed the difference.

Or he didn’t care.

“Tell me who you belong to, pet,” Lotor ordered. “Let everyone here know that you belong to me and only me.”

A sob left Keith. “You… I-I only belong to you!” Keith wrapped his arms around Lotor’s shoulders. “Cum inside me, Lotor. F-fill me up with your cum and take me home to fuck me more!”

It was always something that Lotor wanted to hear. He chuckled in Keith’s ear and fucked him even harder, keeping him in place by his collar. Keith made sure to moan in his ear as loud as he could. It drove Lotor wild to hear how much Keith “enjoyed” fucking him. He found that out within the first week of being his “pet” and he relied on it to speed things along.

Lotor snarled in Keith’s ear as he finally came, filling him up. Sharp teeth punctured Keith’s neck and a scream ripped through the room. He pulled back with red lips, licking his teeth clean. It hurt. Keith raised a hand to his neck and touched the puncture wound. It would be sore for a while if he didn’t take care of it quickly.

Keith buried his face into Lotor’s neck, earning another chuckle. “Don’t be so shy, pet. I’ll get you out of here soon.”

Good. Keith wanted to get away from the others as soon as possible. Lotor lifted him off the table, wrapping his arms around his waist. His dick was still deep in Keith and his cum oozed out down his cock. Somehow, this was a lot worse than Keith walking out with cum leaking down his thighs.

“Thank you for tonight’s festivities, everyone. However, it’s time for my pet and I to return home.” Lotor grinned at everyone. “I’m going to bring my pet home and fuck him until he can’t walk.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an absolute thrill for me to write. It's been a while since I've written anything hardcore non-con. I hope you enjoy it! And a big thanks to Jae for stepping towards me and being so happy to get this piece. You are an absolute gem. ♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Perversionsao3) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions) | [Tumblr](http://perversionsao3.tumblr.com)


End file.
